


Solution

by reeby10



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Ensemble Cast, Episode: s03e22 Blond Ambition, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Translation Available, mentions of past Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Renard shot and Nick no longer a Grimm, a lot of things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> This was my first year doing Yuletide, so I've basically been freaking out for the past couple of months hoping I'm doing everything right :) Trobadora, this was meant to be your main fic, but I just missed the posting deadline, so it might end up being a treat. I didn't really go with any of your suggestions because I kind of got distracted, but I really hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This fic diverges from canon in episode 3x22 "Blond Ambition," but uses some canon from the first half of season 4, so spoiler alerts for that. I've also never written Renard before, or Nick/Renard, so I hope I did alright. I wish I'd had more time to work on this because there are a lot of things I would have liked to do differently, but I think it worked out alright.
> 
> Thanks to Yaoisakka for the beta.
> 
> This fic has now been translated into Russian by LVT! Read it [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2924119).

“Get… Nick…” Renard gasped out, already looking far too pale. He held out a green vial. “Give him this. You have to.”

“I can’t,” Trubel said, frantically shaking her head. There was too much blood, she needed to call 911. “You’re bleeding. And he’s at the... at the-”

“Now,” Renard commanded, voice far stronger than she thought it should be considering he’d been shot and seemed to be losing a lot of blood. “Call 911 on the way. I’ll be fine.”

She went.

***

They pulled up to the house just as just as another black car pulled up. It was unmarked, but two people in suits climbed out immediately, so probably FBI. It would make sense with the attempted murder of a police captain and the rather gruesome end his attacker met.

Police cars still dotted the street, officers going in and out of the house or standing and talking in small groups. It would be best to talk to whichever detective had taken lead, just to get it out of the way. Thankfully they’d taken the time to work out their story on the way over, so they didn’t have to worry about that part, but every part of Nick’s mind screamed that they needed to be anywhere else.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Nick said, earning him nods from the other occupants of the car. Trubel looked far more put together than he felt, and she was the one who’d had to behead someone.

They were almost immediately waylaid by the two FBI agents they’d seen when they drove up. Nick didn’t like leaving Trubel alone to be questioned, but he didn’t have much choice. He watched the three of them head into the house, wondering what he could do since he probably wouldn’t be allowed in yet and it was too early to check on Renard at the hospital.

Thankfully, Wu was waiting for them not too far away. He looked serious, but not too worried, which Nick took as a good sign.

“Any word?” Nick asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Captain’s still in surgery,” Wu replied, glancing down at his pad. “It was a through and through in the shoulder, all the others hit his bulletproof vest, so there shouldn’t be any lasting damage and they figure he’ll be on light duty in no time if all goes well.”

Nick let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. The captain was fine, would be fine. All of the fears that had buzzed through his head since he’d heard Renard had been shot were unfounded. Everything would be fine.

“Great,” Hank said. He glanced at Nick, who nodded. “We’ll head to the hospital once they’re done with Trubel.”

***

Despite assurances that the surgery was going well and all signs indicated the captain would come out fine, it was hours until he was stable enough to see them. Renard was amazingly conscious when they came in, sitting up despite the slight lines of pain between his brows.

“How’re you feeling?” Nick asked.

Renard grimaced, making Hank chuckle, and shrugged. “Could be worse,” he said, voice scratchy from pain and drugs. “But more importantly, did the girl find you? I gave her a vial for you.”

“She did,” Nick said slowly. He’d almost forgotten, but the sudden reminder made the words catch in his throat. “But there was a riot. The vial was broken.”

Renard immediately sat up, wincing visibly when the movement pulled at his shoulder, and Nick had to hold himself back from moving to help. That wasn’t his place, as much as he might want it to be. “So you didn’t take it?” he demanded.

“No,” Nick replied. “I- I can’t see Wesen anymore. We tested it, but… nothing.” He wasn’t a Grimm anymore. He was useless.

Renard cursed, which would have been amusing at any other time, but now only underscored how utterly fucked they probably were. “There has to be a way to fix this,” he said after a few moments of tense silence. “I’ll check with a few of my contacts. But we _will_ figure this out.”

***

Weeks later and they’d managed to figure out absolutely nothing. Renard was out of the hospital and had quietly been in contact with Wesen all over the world, but so far he hadn’t come up with any solutions or even explanations for what had happened. Monroe and Rosalee had been similarly unsuccessful combing through every bit of lore they could find, both at the shop and with Trubel’s help at the trailer.

Nick was starting to feel that it really was hopeless and that he’d never be a Grimm again. He hadn’t even been a Grimm for that long in comparison to the rest of his life, but truth be told he really didn’t know how to be not a Grimm anymore. It had become a part of his personality so quickly that he was having a hard time dealing with missing that now crucial part.

To make matters worse, everything that had happened had created even more fractures in his often tenuous relationship with Juliette. Him sleeping with Adalind hadn’t helped matters, even if it wasn’t his fault, and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. He understood and they’d decided to try to remain friends and both stay at the house for the time being, but it was hard for everyone.

The one bright spot, as strange as it had been in the beginning, was Renard. The captain had taken Nick’s loss of Grimm status as a personal affront and was doing everything in his power to find a solution. Nick was more thankful for that then he could say, especially since there were many times when he hadn’t really been sure Renard even liked him.

That changed one even while he was meeting with the captain in his office, only a skeleton crew left in the precinct. It was quiet and he was exhausted from work and worry. Renard, with his sometimes unnerving ability to see when something was wrong, noticed and offered him a drink from his personal stash.

“Thanks,” Nick said. Their fingers brushed as he reached out to take the glass and he wasn’t entirely sure he imagined the electricity that passed through him at the touch. He looked up in time to see the captain’s eyes darken and that was it.

Nick wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, but he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that it was finally happening after pretending for so long that it wasn’t something he wanted. Nick leaned into the kiss, trying to get as deep as humanly possible while he could. It was filthy and wrong and so, so good. He never wanted it to end.

Renard pulled back a moment later, holding onto Nick’s wrists. “I’m not sure this is wise,” he said, voice gravelly and a touch breathless. Nick liked that sound, a lot.

“I don’t care anymore,” Nick said, trying to free his wrists so he could touch more. “Can we stop talking now and get back to the kissing?”

“I’d like nothing more, believe me,” Renard replied with a chuckled. He sobered quickly, tightening his grip on Nick’s wrists to get his attention. His eyes were dark and serious when Nick looked at him. “I won’t be your rebound from Juliette.”

Nick froze, eyes widening. He hadn’t even thought of it like that. He’d wanted Renard and the option had seemed open to him now, so he’d taken his chance. All of this was so screwed up, Nick’s feelings especially so, but that didn’t impact how much he’d wanted Renard long before this.

“You’re not,” Nick finally said, putting all of his conviction into his words. “You’re not a replacement for what I had with her, or anything like that. But I guess I need to know you really want this too.”

Thankfully, it turned out he did.

***

His new relationship with Renard was good, great even, but it wasn’t quite enough to distract him from the continued problem of the loss of his Grimm powers. Sometimes it was even worse because Renard was so determined to find an answer to the problem. Some days Nick thought the captain was even more obsessed with it than he was.

In the end, though, that turned out for the better. It took weeks and more than a few late nights of research and fearing that they’d never figure it out, but Renard’s far spread contacts finally came through.

The answer came while they were at Renard’s house, a movie playing in the background as they both reviewed case files and made plans for the next day’s work. It was one of the few times and places Nick felt on an even keel after what Adalind had done to him, so he’d taken to spending more and more time there as the weeks went on.

Nick hardly even noticed when Renard stepped into another room to take a call, but he did notice when the other man’s voice went from a hushed whisper to something much louder.

“Sean?” he called, half rising from his seat. It wasn’t unusual for Renard to get calls like this late at night, but he usually had a much better grasp on his reactions to whatever news he got.

Renard stepped back into the room a moment later, phone still in his hand. He looked incredibly alert, perhaps even excited. “I may have a solution,” he said, “but you aren’t going to like it.”

“What is it?” Nick asked, immediately tensing.

“My mother contacted me and she knows how to reverse what Adalind did.”

Nick frowned, not relaxing in the least. “You’re right,” he said sourly. “I don’t like it.”

“That’s not all,” Renard continued, voice dry. Nick realized that he was much tenser than he was trying to show. “It requires you to sleep with Juliette while she takes on Adalind’s shape.”

“Now I really don’t like it.” That was putting it mildly, but Nick was really trying to reign in his temper on this. They needed a solution and he needed to be a Grimm again, but he really didn’t want to have anything to do with any more Hexenbiest, especially ones that were related to Adalind.

Renard chuckled, but he looked far from amused. Nick supposed the other man didn’t like this anymore than he did. “You don’t have to like it, you just have to do it.”

“Do you really think Juliette will agree to this?” Nick demanded, standing up so he could pace in front of the couch. His hands clenched and unclenched almost unconsciously and he had to take several deep breaths to relax enough to finish speaking. “She’s already been mixed up in everything far more than I ever wanted her to be.”

“She’s still your friend, isn’t she?” Renard asked, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

Nick sagged at that. “Well, yes…”

“Then I think she’ll do it,” Renard said, voice firm. He stepped forward until he could put an arm around Nick, pulling him into a tight hug. “We need you back, Nick, all of us. We need you as a Grimm.”

They stood there for a few minutes, just breathing each other in, until Nick finally looked up and nodded. “Ok, let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
